


Back Home

by weasley_mad88



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future, Romance, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasley_mad88/pseuds/weasley_mad88
Summary: Justin sends Brian a message! Fluff!





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The gang was gathered in the liberty diner, like any other day.  Debbie was on shift.  Emmett, Ben and Michael was on one side of their usual booth, whilst Blake, Ted and Brian were on the other, with Hunter perched on a chair at the end.  Liberty diner was busy as usual, Debbie was running around the place snapping her gum and being her cheerful self.  The radio was on in the background of all the talk.

 

“Hey Deb, Coffee” Brian shouted across the diner.

 

“Hang on, I’ll be over in a minute” she yelled back.

 

The current conversation was about Emmett’s latest beau, but was changing to up coming events.  As such, it turned to the remembrance of the bombing of Babylon, it was coming up to six years since that fateful night.

 

“Are any of you going to the Babylon bombing Remembrance night next week” Debbie asked, as she came over to pour Brian his coffee.

 

“We’ll be there” replied Ben, referring to himself, Michael and Hunter.

 

“Us two too” was Ted’s answer for him and Blake.

 

“You know I’ll be there Deb” Said Emmett.

 

Brian remained silent he hated thinking about that night.  This was because it led to so many things, and Brian lost to very important things because of it.  Brian remembered that after the bombing, his Sunshine had left to conquer the art world and his Sonnyboy had moved to Canada with his mommies.  Whilst he was left alone. Okay he still had Mikey, Debbie and the rest of his weird family but losing them had hurt.  He missed Justin so much, and loved him still, sure they had kept in contact by a few emails and a couple of phone calls but they were more like catch up sessions, then actual conversations.  He just missed him whilst Justin conquered the art world, here, France and in Italy.

 

“What about you asshole you going” Debbie asked him, knocking him out of his thoughts.  

 

Brian was just about to answer when Debbie caught what was being said on the radio…

 

“Wait shhh… Listen…”

 

‘…now we have received a special email here from a listener who wishes to start our dedicated song hour off.  A Justin Taylor from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to a Brian Kinney…’

 

“Holy fuck” Debbie replied “turn that up Kiki.  Everyone had stopped in shock when they heard who the dedication was to.

 

‘…Justin says he has a message here in this song that he hopes Brian will answer.  He says “Brian, if you’re listening, you better listen and listen well” Ha ha, well Brian this is for you from your Sunshine…’ 

 

Brian remained in shock but there was a soft murmur around the diner waiting for the song with the message. The song started playing.

 ‘… **Another summer day** **has come and gone away** **in** **Paris** **and** **Rome** **but I wanna go home** **maybe surrounded but a million** **people I still feel all alone** **I just wanna go home** **Oh, I missyou, you know** **And I’ve been keeping all the letters** **that I wrote to you** **each one a line or two.** **“I’m fine baby, How are you?”** **well, I would send them** **but I know that it’s just not enough** **My words were cold and flat** **And you deserve more than that** **Another airplane, another sunny** **Place I’m lucky I know** **But I wanna go home,** **I’ve got to go home** **Let me go home** **I’m just too far from where you are** **I got to come home** **Let me go home** **I’ve had my run, baby I’m done** **I wanna come home** **And I feel just like** **I’m living someone else’s life** **It’s like I just stepped outside when** **Everything was going right** **And I know just why you could not** **Come along with me** **‘cause this was not your dream, but** **you always believed in me** **Another winter day** **has come and gone away** **in neither** **Paris** **nor** **Rome** **and I wanna go home** **I miss you, you know** **Let me go home** **I’ve had my run** **Baby I’m done** **I wanna go home** **Let me go home** **It’ll be alright, I’ll be home tonight**

**I’m coming back home** …

 

…that was Westlife’s latest single Home…’

 

Nearly every patron of the liberty dinner tuned the radio out now as they focused on Brian.  Debbie and Emmett were openly weeping from the song and the other was smiling softly with tears in their eyes as they too focused in on Brian. 

 

Brian was shocked, but slowly his face became graced with a small smile, he pulled out his mobile, dialled an all familiar number and waited…

 

“ _Hey Brian_ ”

 

“Hey come back home”

  ** _Fin._**    


End file.
